Win Some
by MermaidMidna
Summary: I kept turning on the charm and the girls kept running back to me for more. And the scary thing was, I didn't think I would ever get tired of it." Companion to Kicked to the Curb, A Tradia Oneshot.


**AN: This just came to me… and I couldn't help but write it. Thanks to the people at Derek and Casey LJ who introduced this pairing to me. I never would have come up with it on my own! WHOA! Two updates in one day?! I'm a machine!  
**

**Disclaimer: Once again, LWD does not belong to me… **

God, what a jerk. First he punches me in the face, then he drives off, leaving me with nothing but a cell phone, car keys, and few bucks in my pockets. And he stole my woman. Well, she was never truly mine. I kind of realized that by the glances she stole at him, the way she kissed me harder whenever he was around, how she never wanted to do _anything_ unless _he _was watching or _he_ was involved. It got to the point where I tried to be around him more often, just so I could get more out of her. Which was kind of sick, I'll be the first to admit it. But hey, what could a guy do?

I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket, flipping it open and checking my contacts. Who could I call? Crap, I didn't even know the tow truck number, and I'm pretty sure the cashier wouldn't have memorized it either. Why did I get myself into these crappy situations? Oh I know, _girls_, that's why. I couldn't tell you how many times I've been dumped in my life. But did it matter for me? No. Because I kept turning on the charm and the girls kept running back to me for more. And the scary thing was, I didn't think I would ever get tired of it.

Casey was my only girlfriend who wasn't completely desperate. She only held onto me to get what she couldn't get from Derek. For once, I was the one who was being used. For once, I felt what those all those girls had gone through when I used them for a one night fling, or a distraction from reality. It sucked. A lot. But I don't think that feeling changed me one bit. And as I stood there staring at my cell phone, I was already yearning for another pair of lips to kiss, another girl to satisfy me.

Speaking of… ladies. I saw a hot brunette filling up her car with gas. I watched as she pushed her dark hair behind her ear and stared angrily at the pump. She kicked the machine and her hair fell back over her face. Dang, she was good-looking!

I sauntered over to her, automatically turning on the Truman charm. "You need help with that?" I asked, taking full advantage of the position she was in as she leaned over.

She looked up at me, smiling. "Sure, yeah. It just won't take my credit card." She held out the little plastic square, frowning. "Maybe you can try?"

I grabbed the card, making sure to touch her hand as she held it out to me. I saw her smirk a little as I came closer to her, inserting the card in the machine. Immediately it started working, running up the bill of the gas.

"Of course it works for you, but it doesn't work for me. Typical." she said. "But thanks."

"No problem." I said, smiling and leaning against her car. "I'm Truman, by the way."

She raised her eyebrows at me, and I quickly got off of her car as she resumed her business. "I'm Sadia." she said, flipping back her hair again. She finished filling up her car and went to get back in it but I was in the way. "Do you need something?"

Okay, so she was the playing-hard-to-get type. She apparently was only flirting before to get me to help her. Not that I minded. I liked a challenge.

"Actually…" I started. She rolled her eyes.

"If you ask for my number, you will get more that you bargained for." She glared at me.

"Was that a threat, or a promise?" I asked, leaning back on the car.

She tried to push me out of the way, but I stopped her. "No, really. My car broke down in the middle of nowhere and now I have no way of getting home or getting help. I was wondering if you could give me a ride."

"Oh really?" she asked. "Then how did you get here in the first place? And don't you have a cell phone? Can't you call someone?"

"Some guy gave me a ride here but this is as far as he would take me. I have a cell phone but there's no one I can call that would help me. My parents are already ticked off and me and I don't want them to be any more angry. And-" I took a deep breath. I have about 5 bucks in my pocket. I just need a ride home so I can get my money, find a phone book, and call a towing service."

She sighed. "Fine. Get in." _Yes! She was broken in already!_

I ran around to the other side of the car, opening the shotgun door.

"Nuh uh." she said, as I sat down. "Get in the back." She jabbed her thumb at the backseat. _Okay maybe not…_

As we were driving I asked her about herself, trying to see if she would warm up to me.

"So, Sadia, right? What do you like to do?" I leaned forward, trying to get closer to her.

"I'm a dancer." she said blatantly. "I'm going to school for dance."

"That's awesome!" I said enthusiastically, though I really didn't give a crap. "What school?"

We idly chatted the whole car ride home, only pausing for me to give her directions to my house. Actually, I was the one who basically talked the whole time. She only gave one word answers, looking rather annoyed every time I asked a new question.

Finally we reached our destination, and I was rather disappointed that she didn't seem remotely interested in me.

"You know I'm billing you for the gas you made me use on this little detour." she said. "It was totally out of my way. You're lucky I even agreed to drive you."

My eyes widened. Jeez. "Fine." I agreed grudgingly.

"Here, this is where you can mail the money." she said, grabbing a napkin and pen out of her glove department and writing down the address. "Be sure to put my name on the envelope, and it's not where I live, specifically anyway, so don't even think about-"

"Okay, okay!" I said. "I got it." She pursed her lips and folded over the napkin, handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said with a hint of sarcasm. I got out of the car and unfolded the napkin, looking at the address. It was the address of her college. Then my eyes fell upon some writing in the corner of the napkin. It was a phone number and a little speech bubble that had the words "call me" written in it. I smirked to myself, pocketing the napkin.

"Bye." she said, rolling down the window. I saw her lips turn up at the corners a little, and then she drove away.

I stared at the horizon where she had disappeared, and I chuckled to myself, turning and walking inside. You win some, you loose some, you know? Sure Casey was probably off with her new boyfriend somewhere, but I had just won over the hardest girl in the history of girls! Overall, it was not a bad day.


End file.
